User talk:Spartan-091
This is the HelmetComm of SPARTAN-091. Past Transmissions May Be Found In The Archives Wazza Hey bro, what's goin on? -- Sgt. johnson 16:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Nothin much with me, got finals next week that I'm dreading. Sorry for movin' 091 away from the original page. Well, one thing that's been buggin me -- If we do the Spec Ops RP, we have to ask Ajax if he wants to stall WARDOG for a while. PS: Check out my UNSC Pimp Slap and UNSC Pimps at Sea articles. lol. -- Sgt. johnson 18:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks :). You take your Candidate Fitness Test yet for the USNA? Right now, I'm tryin' to get ready to go talk to a Marine Corps recruiter sometime next year. Right now, I can pass Initial Strength Test, but I don't want to pass it, I want to blow it into the ground, and eat it. lol. -- Sgt. johnson 19:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Sesta 'Laramee‎: your approval? Still writing up PAIR RULE in Vector - hopefully it's to your liking haha :) Hope things are well, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Marines?!?! Haha, you didn't convert me, some other guys did, all of whom are enlisted Marines ;). Eh, I may go officer after I enlist, just depends on the course I take with my life. You know what they say: "The best officers were once enlisted". ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:22, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Laramee Dear Spartan-091, Sounds good. I already had some ideas for Operation: PAIR RULE and I went into H3 to grab some screenshots with Brandon, but it's definitely open for change. I'm thinking that he's in his religious retreat on Absolution Court; but as I carefully noted, the world's atmosphere is not breathable, and thus he stays inside, in consort with his fellow devotees. It's a small base camp, and Kimberly removes a few of the overwatch guards, and then moves in, using CQC and a suppressed submachine gun to clear the rooms. In the final court is 'Laramee and several followers, including notably a pair of Ultras; 'Laramee's personal bodyguards. There is a scuffle, but Kimberly clears the room with an EMP device followed by some kind of HE device, and I was thinking she would choke him to death. This is definitely all up for significant revision; 'Laramee is your character so I would love for you to play this part however you wish. Some kind of brutal and personal killing might be appreciated, but altogether it really doesn't matter. I know I'm infringing enough by asking for 'Laramee to die and for setting a time and place, so all the particulars are up for you. I'm pretty busy the next few days; I have final exams on Monday through Wednesday, and on Wednesday evening I leave for Harvard and arrive there. Then on Monday I go back to take a last final exam then go up to Harvard again, and I spend my winter there (no breaks for Christmas or New Year's); so I'll be busy but I'd be glad to hear from you at your earliest convenience so we can get the PAIR RULE passage done. :) Keep in touch! Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:38, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Woah, hold up here! You're a virgo too? That explains a lot. lol. What's goin on in this fine month of epic coldness (here anyways). -- Sgt. johnson 03:16, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Very nice! UNC's a great school. I think I got a few cousin's there... lol. I hope you get into USNA man. I'm prayin' for ya. -- Sgt. johnson 03:49, 15 December 2008 (UTC) 101st Battalion Regarding this battalion you asked me if i could pop this into my Regiment and i dont know if you got my earlier reply but my answer was Yes and so if you agree please respond so i can make them in my Regiment Regards hey really sorry I haven't been on at all... Dear Jared, So sorry I haven't been on gmail at all; I've just been so exhausted after coming to Harvard that I'm pretty wrecked these days haha. You should send me an email sometime about Vector so we can arrange for a time to talk that involves an hour when both of us are conscious. I also have some funny stories regarding "freaky female foibles" =P Well, keep in toucn. Hope to hear from you soon. I'm crashing mad bad over here haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) hey wassup perhaps a proposition of your interest, mr. jared What is 091 doing several months after the end of the War? I'm looking for a nice character spot in Halo: Memory; Jared would be an exceptional fitting. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Memory Postlude to War Dear SPARTAN-091, OK that sounds reasonable. I'll see what I can work out but I am fairly assured that hopefully you can find it mildly interesting :) What is going on in the summer? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hey, when will you be on gmail? I miss talking to you; we haven't talked forever! happy holidays and regards! :) Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Ships I'd be happy to be in a Joint Group with you. Reply if yar interested Warm Regards hey let me know if you're going to be on gmail sometime; good talking to you last night, let's do it again [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Hola Senor, why does RR put his messages in the topic??? lol What's goin on 091? You got a gmail? I got one as well. buffalosoldier92@gmail.com ... lemme re-activate it tho XD I'm thinkin about goin to USNA... I have the grades... I just need to get my physical fitness up... lol. -- Sgt.johnson 03:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) once again, I enjoyed our rendezvous - my apologies for being semi-conscious. your message about "regenerative medicine in the hands of a half-conscious person" actually led to my scolding by a grad student who talked with me for an hour to get sleep. that was 9 pm and now it's 2:30 am and lab still! haha keep in touch we need to figure some things out and also I was also thinking of starting an RP carrying on the Azure Dawn cast? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) at your earliest convenience please email me the Lauryn - to - Jared interlude dialogue (in D.C.?) =] Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite Ha ha! lol, I hear you on that. But, what's up with you adn being paranoid? Your real name is somewhere on this site (I know where, but I'm not going to say ;) -- Sgt.johnson 03:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think anyone would look there. lol. -- Sgt.johnson 04:03, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Please, come review my new S-II now. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) 101st ODST May I add them to the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps page? Pretty plz? -- Sgt.johnson 05:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. And he's actually already given me the go-ahead to be commander of Kilo. And I actually do have a face in mind: Commander Riker of Star Trek: Next Generation, hence the name. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Ghosts Rising SITREP Just a check to see if you still plan on starting that RP (if you want to soon, I'll delay WARDOG, means i get more time to set it up as well >:] Tango-Golf-Lima The time has come. Your mission is critical. Humanity depends on it. Mission Directives |''' Jump Point Re. ILB I Love Bees. -- Sgt.johnson 03:36, 6 January 2009 (UTC) USNA Whoo, just sent a request for information! ^_^ -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) USNA 2.0 Well, I'm about to get started on stuff. And I think I found you on Facebook... You know my name, it's my S-I. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Mjolnir Suit Sure, go ahead :) Indigo Company (S-IV) With your permission, I request Jamal-002 to be Jared-091's Executive Officer. :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re. Indigo :Yeah, I did. I'm still waiting for a definite reply... But anyway, I've been cleared by my mom to try for the Naval Academy summer seminar! :D -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:53, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Sweet. lol. I can see it now, the first guy I meet at the Naval Academy my plebe summer (if I get in) is going to be you, harassing me. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:02, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Serious Buisness Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] WARDOG Continues Question Can I use your Jared-091 in an article I'm making called "The Leonidans". It'll be about the four Spartans in the Necros project that were "officially" KIA. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:55, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Jareds Team Whatever happened to Nicole? And Joey, I believe? Did you delete them from your canon? WARDOG Cool I was just wondering. Also, was Jared at Reach? Or was he abudcted or something (like LOMIs newsest SPARTAN-II) (newest canon says 25 of 28 surviving S-IIs were at Reach, and Sam, Randall, Kurt, Cassandra, and Shiela are confirmed as the five lost.)Just wondering, I'm making all sorts of timelines and have decided that Jared is one of the top SPARTANs on the site and fit to be included. Cool. I like how Fall of Reach said there were three KIA/MIA before Reach then went ahead and stated four total in Ghost of Onyx (Sam, Randall, Shiela, Kurt). Tis a tad funny. - Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I am sorry I imitated you. I didnt do it exactly on purpose and I will never do it again. Message me when you get this, Hold On Hold on friend, SheWhoKnows has been absent, she won't be able to respond. If you'd like to talk to me... you can find me on the IRC at #halopedia. I'd like to know what happened. Not to be nosy, but she is my friend and I don't want to see her get banned. Good day friend. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) SWK Hello, SPARTAN-091, I'm SPARTAN-08BLAM! we haven't met, but that's not why I'm messaging you. I'm a good friend of SheWhoKnows, and I would like to see some of the evidence. Now I'm doubting what you say is true, it's just that I haven't known about this until recently. Also I would like to request that the ban not be quite so severe. I have a few reasons for this. One, being that this is the only time this has ever happened, and I can guarantee you it will not happen again. Two, SWK openly admitted that she made a mistake in judgment, and in doing so, she showed that she isn't a liar. Third, she is an active contributor, and is a very good person. Now I'm not saying that action shouldn't be taken, but I'm just saying that maybe cut the ban to one week? Please, hear me out, and reconsider the length of the ban. Thank you, that is all. Regards, Sorry, I misspelled, I meant that I didn't doubt what you said was true. Sorry if that caused any confusion. I've been thinking about this matter. Was all of this impersonation over the IRC? And if so, isn't the IRC treated as a separate entity than the wikia? I bring this up because earlier, I was talking about flaming and what consequences resulted. I think Ajax told me that violation of rules, such as flaming, were treated with punishments of banishment from the IRC, and not from the wikia itself. Also, I'd prefer you email the logs to me at: spartan-vi@hotmail.com, 22:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Response About SheWhoKnows I know you're no liar. This is all my fault. I should have left her out of my work. I should have left everyone out of it; but I didn't. It was foolish and selfish of me to do this to someone so innocent and undeserving of this. This is my fault Spartan-019... ban me instead. I'm the source of this, not her. Just let me take it. If she did, I don't think I could stand it. If you're smart you'll punish the person responsible for this: me. Just promise me that you'll leave SheWhoKnows alone and I'll take the ban. Please friend, don't ban her, just take me. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The Truth Hmmm. It appears we have a Martyr in our midst. But anyway, I am the one SWK's confessed to using you in there plan and so I can give you a detailed recollection if you so wish. Warm regards; Joshua(Talk) 14:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What is this place Hey what is this place what do you do here?Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 07:40, 10 May 2009 (UTC) the spartan guild hey i was wondering, how do u become a spartan in the spartan guild? plz reply A.S.A.P. the spartan guild hey i was wondering, how do u become a spartan in the spartan guild? plz reply A.S.A.P. Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN RECON NationStates Information Create a nation on this website: http://nationstates.net/ Once done, click the ______ Pacific option in your sidebar under Logout and select "move to a new region". From there type in Fells Point and supply the password. Regional Forum: http://z3.invisionfree.com/fellspoint/index.php?act=idx Create an account on the forum with your nations name, and then your part of the region! [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED RE:Stalkers S-IV Update }} Bleh No Scout? =[ Win cloak is win Hey on your page Juliet (AI) I saw something that I would like to use,the "infinity code"...code.So can I use it for my AI Balto?--Sangheili wunna be 03:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Where is it? I cant find the template that says the page is under construction. could you direct me to it? User:CairoAvenger Can I borrow Jared? Hi there, 091. I'm planning another Necros Special standalone chapter story, a christmas special to be exact (I know it's far from christmas, I mean the story takes place during christmas), and I just wondered if I could use Jared-091. Please reply as soon as possible. Have a pleasant few holiday days before school resumes :D (unless its already started in your area, I'm not aware of when you guys go to school again :P) Oh and if you want details on what I'm planning to do with the Special, I can give a summary. I Need Some Assistance Thankee, now I'll try to get this up before the end of the day, can't promise anything though, as I also have to work on Lavernius' article. But I really appreciate you letting me use Jared, that puts the Leonidans against 'real' spartans :D Oh and about that, here's the summary: It's christmas morning but most of the Spartans doesn't want to or don't know if they should celebrate it. Lavernius sees this confusion, and he decides to take matters into his own hands. He invites Riker, Jared and Leonid, his fellow "Leonidans" to participate in a combat excercise against the "True Spartans" Fred, Linda, Kelly and Cassandra, to see which one is the best and to have some thrilling christmas action. Agents vs Commandos, Believed dead vs Official etc. etc. As I said, I'll get it done as soon as I can, and I'll try to stick true to Jared's personality. Please tell me if I flaw though, I might be able to correct it. That’d be very fun. I was hoping to do it with LOMI, but he never really responded very much. Think he was (and is) a tad bit busy with Necros assignments from Ajax. The only real problems perhaps would be, ironically, H3: ODST, which might end up making a total zombie out of me. Or if my internet craps out like tonight. Probably won’t be a problem, though. I’ll get a basic write up of an idea to you tomorrow. Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Legendary Co-Op Question Does my grammer have to be perefect? Shivster Yes i do need help in that area, my english teacher is a bum. Shivster